The Wind Alchemist
by myheartissherlocked
Summary: What happens when a fifteen year old American girl is sent to Amestris nad joins roys team? And all she really want to do is get home? Roy/OC My first story!
1. 1 Last Laugh

Disclamier: I do not own nor ever will own fullmetal Alchemist

"The Wind Alchemist?"

"Yes sir" replied Hawkeye

It was a Monday morning in Central in Colonel Mustang's Office. Said Colonel was currently looking over his new addition to his team's file.

"Lieutenant, get a background check on her, this file does not give a full report. Dismissed." Mustang said to his Second Lieutenant without glancing up.

Hawkeye saluted with that ever present indifferent look on her face, and left, closing the door behind her.

His eyes read over the file for the fifth time that day.

Name: Brianna Ferrari

Rank: State Alchemist

Specialty: Manipulates Air

Background: Born in Outskirts of Central and has lived there until enlistment.

Roy stopped reading, next was just her scores on the Exams, which on the written test was very low,_ extremely _low for someone who passed.

This was unsettling to Roy, he's not one to easily let just _anyone_ come into this office and be part of his team, nope not at all. Every person in here was selected by him and helps from Maes. This file had no information at all! In fact if it weren't for the Fuhrer himself placing this girl here, he would have rejected it right away.

As Roy silently wondered how such a file could pass approval, a knock on the door to his private office sounded.

Looking up he saw Hawkeye enter with a slight worried expression.

While Somewhere in the outskirts of Central…

On a crowded street…

Stood the Wind Alchemist

Brianna POV!

I looked up at the night sky and took a breath. That was it. My last song. After 2 years of surviving only on my guitar and singing in the streets I played my last song.

Now Im onto bigger things, sure im going to miss these cold nights in the city just playing my music and having people stare at me in awe at the different type of music there not used to, but I need to get back home somehow, right? Singing Taylor Swift is only fun for so long.

Because I don't belong here. Im not from here.

_Im from America…not Amestris_. I need to keep on reminding myself like this because I lose hope.

Hope that Ill see home again. _See Highschool and airplanes and Disney Movies and pizza…._

I have to stop doing this!

So you're probably wondering how I got here. Long story short I had been practicing soccer out on some polo fields near my house in San Diego at night when all of a sudden I saw…an _eye._

But this wasn't your average…_eye._ No this one was huge and on the ground.

I had blacked out and woken up in a white space with a black…creature human looking thing, which proceeded to tell me that someone has 'paid for my trip'.

I have no idea what was going on but if someone went through the trouble to pay for me to come somewhere, well who am I to decline?

Of course after those two doors opened and small black hands grabbed me I instantly regretted not trying to decline.

In a flash I had all this knowledge about something called alchemy and how the world works.

Just for the record this was _not_ fun. My head was pounding as if the knowledge had to be shoved into my small brain.

Next thing I knew it was as if I had gone back in time when they didn't have any tvs or radios and people had those well… _old_ looking cars.

But this place you could do _alchemy_. And so I experimented. Soon, I got used to just mainupulating the air instead of studying what everything is made of… And it helps that I was inspired to try this from watching Avatr the last airbender…Though the fun in making things float around and flying around can wear off. After a while I got bored and decided to try and get back home.

I mean call me crazy but I would choose having a family, friends, Disney, anime, manga, and good music over_ alchemy_.

So after the fun wore off of being able to feel like a wizard for a few days, I started searching for a way to the Gate so I could return.

And now here I am.

Just recently I passed the state alchemist exams and now currently a state alchemist, which to me means one step closer to coming home, because Ill be able to research more of the gate with the military libraries.

The next morning I got ready for my first day at work. I haven't gotten a uniform yet so I put on my light blue skinny jeans and my Superman t-shirt with my white vans (the clothes I had worn coming into the gate).

After taking one last good luck at my thin wavy walnut colored long hair, applying makeup to my big brown eyes, and putting bronzer on my already tan skin I sprinted out of my apartment to HQ.

When I reached the ginormous lobby, part of the already monstrosously huge building,I asked for directions to Mustangs office, because you know this place is a freaking mansion! Saying thank you to the kind lady I jogged to the office. And opened the door….

There were five or six people working on paper work in the big office. There was another door at the back of the room, two big double doors. Closed.

"Hi im Brianna, im here for my meeting with….." I looked down at the piece of paper with his name on it, "Colonel Mustang?".

A blond woman who looked all business stood up and shook my hand introducing herself as Hawkeye, Second Lietenant. She then went into the double doors which from where I stood I could tell led into another small office.

I walked into the private office after getting permission.

There was a big desk with a man who looked around his late twenties sitting there. Black midnight hair, with onyx black eyes looking me up and down with a cold stare.

Well I guess Ill have to do the introduction… "Hi, im Brianna, are you Colonel Mustang?"

He simply.. _smirked?_ And looked at blondie and said "Dismissed." She saluted and left, closing the door behind her.

He then turned to me and gestured to the seat across from his desk to sit.

Him, sitting in his seat from behind the desk, simply got up and stood near the corner of his desk and perched on it, crossing his legs at the ankles.

Now I could really see what he looked like. I could tell he had defined muscles in his upper body even through the uniform, and he was atleast a head taller than me if I were to stand up. I could also tell he had that arrogant, what was the word for it? Womanizing attitude about him, with that confident annoying smirk which seemed to never leave his flawless face.

"I went through your file…." Mustang said, I could tell he was trying to keep his face indifferent on the matter.

"Yes?" I asked seemingly innocent. I know my file probably was….. lacking a lot of much needed information. I didn't really give them any information to work with. Most state alchemists files probably have information about how they learned alchemy, who they studied it from, and most imporatnly why they did so. I heard alchemy isn't to be taken lightly, so for those who learn it, especially at this age and for a girl like me, they want to make sure knowledge is in good hands, or something like that.

"It seems you either have led a very boring life or your not sharing something. And as you superior officer, and to be under this unit, I must know more about you." The smirk was gone and he was now giving me a mistrusting stare.

Ha! I can tell right now Im not going to like this guy, hes smart and seems to know what he is doing….ill need to be careful. He will surely think Im crazy if I say Im from the other side the gate, if he even believes in that stuff!

Turning my chair so we face eachother, Staring right back with a smirk that would put his to shame I simply said, "Ask away."

"Why don't you start with telling who you parents are?"

"Im an orphan, parents left me at age of three." _My parenst arent in this world._

He gave me a mistrustful stare. I gave him a smirk and just stared right back up at him.

He continued the questions. I continued the lies. He asked I responded with my smirk, I was seriously having fun with this. It was easy, How have you survived? I have a few side jobs and friends. Where did you learn alchemy? Taught myself with a book.

Then he suddenly stopped in the middle of his questions, I felt as if ive been there for a nhour! This guy really wouldn't just let anything slide…

He smirked to himself as if he got an idea of some sort. Then he got up from his perch on his desk, put both of his muscular arms on both of my armrests of the chair I was sitting in. He crouched down a bit so we were eye level. His face a few inches from mine. I suddenly blushed… I mean he was in my personal bubble!

Seeing my blush his smirk deepened and he said softly looking me in the eyes with that intent stare of his, "How about this. It seems obvious that you don't want to be here—"

"-Ok first, just beacuase I refuse to answer a few of your pointless questions does not I don't want to be here. I want to be here, and your stuck with me, even if I don't answer your questions, so deal with it." My smirk was getting even bigger as I spoke, I don't know why but I get the feeling not to many people say no to this arrogant colonel, so this must have been a shock. Im pretty sure he doesn't know Im only fifteen, Im pretty sure he would've questioned me enlisting at sucha young age if he did know. Well, I am always told I could pass for twenty so who am I to correct him?

The smirk was gone, left with a blank expression which I took as shock that someone talked back to him. I decided to end this before he fires me, I glanced at the paper on the desk which has my schedule and my pocket watch. I looked back at him and said with the too sweet innocent voice of mine, "I think we are done here seeing that we aren't getting anywhere with this, I think I will take my leave now." I pushed my chair away from him, hes smart enough to take his hands off the armrests, while I lean over his desk to get the stuff which I assumed was mine.

While my hand was reaching for the pocket watch, I felt a much bigger body pressed behind mine, and I saw another arm reach and grab the watch. A hand that was definitely not mine.

And then a husky breath in my ear, "You can go, but if you think this is even anywhere near over, your wrong. Trust me, the Fuhrer may have placed you here, but once I find the smallest reason to mistrust you, you will be out of here."

I felt the weight behind me vanish and I turned around only to come nose-to-neck with my to-be-boss. I felt him slip the pocket watch into my hand and reach for my papers. Handing them to me he said in an all business like tone with a smirk "Dismissed." He then walked back to his seat.

Like hell I would let him have the last laugh! In front of his chair, looking at me he said "Close the door on your way out." I clapped my hands right before he sat down in his chair, performing my alchemy to make the air move the chair backwards. He didn't notice.

"Yes Sir!" I mock slauted and turned to leave. Hearing a thump, I started laughing.


	2. Uniforms?

2 Uniforms?

After leving the office and getting a lot weird looks from the other military people in the outer office, Iheaded toward the lobby again.

Once there I finally looked down at the paper he had given me, my schedule.

Great, I have to be here at six am to 4 pm, and I have Saturdays off. I am not a morning person. I scanned the rest of the paper… Oh no…

_Uniforms.. ew _

I hate the uniforms they have here….. It says I have to wear it whenever I am on duty.

I slowly make my way towards the uniform room. Then I look at my watch. I started laughing to myself while walking down the sunlit halls of the building. Its such an old school watch! It's a pocket watch! I then try figure out how to open it….

I finally reached the room where the uniforms were located. Opening up the door there was a young girl there with glasses who introduced herself as Shcieska.

She told me she works at the library but got a promotion to uniform fittings.

She seemed like the cute nerdy type to me, so I instantly took a liking to her.

After talking and introducing myself she started showing me the wide range of uniforms….funny she wasn't wearing one. I started to space out as she took my measurements and started talking to herself about how my height may be a problem…

Then out of no where while I tried to desperately pry my watch open, she jumped up and told me shed be right back. She then left the big room full of racks of uniforms while I sat on the ground still trying to open it.

Ten minutes later, still in the room alone I heard the door open thinking it was schieska, I didn't even look up.

"Hey do you have any idea how to open this damn thing?"I said more than just a bit annoyed.

A chuckle then, "Well it is a state _alchemist_ watch". That was definitely not Shcieska. In fact it sounded more like an older man. I quickly look up and lock eyes with a tall man with square framed glasses, and dark brown hair brushed back, with emerald green eyes. He was in a military Uniform like Mustang's.

I face palmed (palm of my hand meets my forehad) and I clapped my hands while transmuting the air around the inside of the watch to go inside it, so it pops open.

"Uh Thanks Mr….." I said feeling like the idiot I am.

"Hughes. Maes Hughes, nice to meet you Ms. Ferrari!" He said in a perky voice. I almost didn't respond to the name, of course since I made up my last name. Im in a new world and wanted a cool new name, so I kept the Brianna but dropped the Smith. Ever since then Ive been changing my last name a lot. When I found out My Colonel's was Mustang I just couldn't resist.

Before I could respond Schieska was back with a….._skirt?_ and a white blouse.

Apparently the two knew eachother because automatically pulled out his _….wallet? _and showed off unseen pictures to her while I grabbed the uniform she had been holding and headed to the fitting rooms.

I quickly changed and came out to look in the mirror. Navy Blue skirt with pleats went a bit below mid-thigh on me. I automatically hated it since I hate skirts and asked why I cant wear pants.

"We all have to wear skirts even the guys" Then I noticed the guys did in fact have a weird type of military skirt on it was long and they had pants under.

"Okk but why cant I have one of those then?"

She started twiddling her thumbs and without looking me in the eye told me all the skirts would be too long on me because Im too _short_, so she had to grab a secretary outfit for me. _Just freaking great_.

I quickly reassured her its ok and I don't mind then changed back into my own clothing.

"Thanks again! Hopefully Ill see you around!"

She enthusiastically waved back to me, "No problem! If you need help Ill probably be in the library!" Her messy hair getting in her face as she smiled and perked up a bit.

When I left the room, I realized how hungry I was. I checked the watch they gave me only to realize its almost 1:00.

I made my way to the nearest café, sat down an ordered a salad.

Someone was watching me. I knew it, I felt it.

I stealthily took a look around, but didn't catch anyone. _Weird, maybe Im just paranoid._

That night on my way home there was a small crowd of people on the street where I usually play my music (well Taylor Swift's music). When I walked past they all looked at me expectantly and happily.I instantly felt horrible, did they all come to see me perform?

"Miss, aren't you going to sing?" asked a little girl with dirty blonde hair in pigtails and bright emerald green eyes asked me, I recognized her from previous shows, she always comes here with her mom then sings as she walks away.

"uhh Im sorry you guys, but I got a job, so I don't need the money anymore.." I felt so bad for this little girl! The rest of the crowd slowly dispersed sad that I wont be performing.

The little girl and her mother stayed.

"Oh, what a shame! Your so good at performing! May I inquire who was lucky to have such a special girl work for them?" She smiled so sweetly!

I felt an automatic sisterhood with these two. "Uh, actually I work for the military now.." I knew some people didn't like the military so I didnt say it with much to my surprise she lit up right away and talked about how her husband workd for the military. We then were about to talk more when the little girl, whos name was Elysia, turned to me and said, "You have to perform for daddy! Pwease!" Her big eyes turned up to me, so excited and full of life.

I don't think I could ever resist my child if she looked that adorable, but apparently the mom can when she said, "Now Elysia, Im sure this girl is very busy with her new job". She then turned to me, "We both absolutely love your music, its completely up to you, but would you like to join us for dinner? My husband and his best friend both come every night to eat, it would give you a chance to make some new friends?" She smiled sweetly, and I could tell she really meant that she wanted me to have a nice time.

"Thank you so much! That's such a kind offer! Id love to take you up on that!" I said putting on my sisterly charm, free homecooked meal? Ill do anything for that!

"Here we live a walking distance away, dinners at six!" She quickly wrote down her address on a piece of paper and gave it to me.

"And bwing yer geedar!" added walked off, Elysia still smiling and waving.


	3. Dinners and Deals

**Im still obviously new to this upleading story thing! SO PLEASEE FORGIVE MEEE! Or I mean like if anyone is actually reading this haha, anyways, Reviews are nice, I take criticism well…sorry if you don't like this story, if you don't like OCs don't be reading it! And if my OC just sucks then sorry about that.., ONWARD WIT HTHE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist I only own my OCs.**

After putting my hair down so the thin waves fall down right below my chest, and putting a bit of makeup on I was ready to leave. I quickly grab my guitar case, put it on my back. It was pretty warm tonight so I wore shpes that resembled red Toms, put my jeans on and a peach tube top then I was ready to go out the door!

With the address I made my way to Gracia's house. When I arrived at the brick house I was greeted by Gracia and she let me put my guitar down in the living room. We had some small talk, mostly her just asking me questions about my life and what I do for the military, but before she could comment on where I work, a loud voice sounded through the house.

"IM HOME! ELYSIA! MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL!" An all too familiar voice.

"DADDY! BWIANNA BWOT HER GEEDAW"

"Who?"

Before Elysia could answer she screamed again, "UNCLE WOY!"

Gracia then turned to me, we were in the kitchen and they were in the living room, the smell of mashed potatoes and soup going throughout the house. "That's them! Ive talked about you many times with Hughes so he will probably have heard of you, as for his friend his name is Roy and he is like family to us."

Right on cue two men stepped into the kitchen, one smiling so hard while he held Elysia, the other wearing a half smirk looking at Elysia. Ecerything sort of happened at once after that, I looked at Mustang, or I mean 'Roy' with a shock expression, he was wearing black pants with a white button up shirt, and Maes the same.

I yelled, "You?" and gace a pointed stare at Mustang. While he looked a bit shocked as if to see me too, he let his eyes scan what I was wearing than quickly put that smirk on his face again. While I on the other hand was staring at him accusingly for no particular reason.

Before either of us could say anything, Maes grabbed me in a air crushing hug, saying stuff about welcome to his house and how do I know Gracia and other weird stuff.

While Gracia and Maes talked to each other and said their hellos Mustang came over to me…sad really, more like he came and towered over me…my stupid height.

"So what brings you here?" I asked him, really interest on how him and Maes are friends despite their differences.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied with a smirk and a playful gleam in his eyes.

"I think you've asked me enough questions for today." I sat down in a chair at the dining room which we all made our way to slowly. It was weird seeing him in this….normal clothes. Its like seeing a teacher outside of school..like a dog walking on his hind legs sort of thing.

Mustang then took the seat next to me, before he sat down I said quickly with a smirk, "Don't miss." He then had a confused expression on his face for a second then remembering the incident back at the office when I moved his chair away and he landed flat on his butt missing his seat, he….smirked? Again? Shouldn't he be embarrassed? That takes the fun out of it!

He then leaned in all of a sudden and whispered into my ear with that husky warm breath, "Don't scream" he put his hand on front of my face and snapped.

Fire appeared right in my face as I yelped a bit and fell back In my chair onto the ground. The fire was gone. I heard Gracia run from the kitchen, "Everything Ok in here?"

I quickly got back up and recovered in my seat all the while Mustang was just doing his normal smirky face. I said "Yea we're good sorry I tripped" I said trying desperately to appear fine. Then I thought of the most hilarious ideas to get revenge. _Oh this is going to be good_.

The table was set before Mustang and I could continue our…_conversation._

Again, questions and questions were revolving around me. WE all were past the stage of how we all knew eachother so they asked about my life, I gave the same answers I gave Mustang, except I said it in that super sweet tone which makes everyone believe me.

I glanced of said evil-man to see him bringing his fork full of food to his face. It took all of my strength to keep a poker face as I clapped my hands, manipulated the air on the target (the fork) and brought it to bring it all of a sudden up to his face so it would hit his nose.

But something weird happened, Mustang, hearing my clap, snapped in nothing happened at all. His smirk deepened. Thinking over what just happened I realized to manipulate fire he uses the air too, so he must be experienced in this sorta thing. Wow I feel so let-down.

Then I realized my food was gone and so was everyone elses, that was really good, Gracias cooking is amazing I must say.

Then out of no where Elysia screamed, "Daddy! I can sing fow you now! Bwianna has her geedar!"

Remembering now that she is right, even though I didn't want to the whole table except mustang, insisted I bring it out and play a song.

When I came back they were all sitting in the living room on the couch, I took my guitar (Which I learned how to play from going through the gate) and started tuning up, asking Elysia what she wanted to sing.

Half an hour later ELysia was all worn out from singing and dancing which we all found entertaining.

They all insisted that I play a song, Gracia and Elysia recommended Hey Stephen, but once they said that I instantly felt down. That was the one song that reminded me the most of home…I think they could see my expression, so they quickly changed the subject as I joined them on the couches. Gracia played with Elysia on the floor (I let them see my guitar) while Maes sat next to me, and on his other side Roy, all of us on the couch.

"Roy, found a wife yet?" Maes asked Mustang, who just gave a glare in response, while Maes nervously said, "Guess not. Ha." Then all of a sudden Maes just got up and got on the other side of me, pretty much shoving me into Mustang.

"What about Brianna here?" asked Maes hinting at a suggestion which would definitely kill him if they weren't he just made this so awkward, I would kill him!

Either way he must have been joking because im only fifteen so I simply responded with, "Haha sorry but I don't date the womanizer type" I said lightly. And then Mustang said "and I don't date women vertically challenged".

He did _not just insult my height. _Oh I am legitimately pissed off right now. I glanced up at Mustang, which by now we were so close I was almost falling into him because Maes was pushing me on the other side. He glanced down at me while I spoke coldly with a creepy edge, or so I hoped it would sound that way, "You wanna go Mustang? You think your so cool with your little fire trick? I bet your usueless in the rain. Hell, I bet your useless without it at all!"

He then glanced down at me with that smirk…UGH. And said in his condescending tone, "I am more than just useful with a gun, and my hand to hand combat skills are better than you could hope for. Trust me you don't want to go up against me in a fight, may I remind you im the superior here?" He cocked his head slightly to the side.

He had a point there. But Im not gunna let him know that. "This Friday you against me in the gym, no alchemy. Just hand-to-hand combat. If I win, you have to never ask me anything regarding my past again."

The situation turned serious now. He and I both sat up striahgt moving a bit away from eachother. He looked me in the eyes to see how serious I was. Then I guess deciding I was, he said in an all business-no-horsplay- tone, "When I win you have to agree to answer all of my questions honestly and seriously."

"Deal, I have to go its getting late." I said my goodbyes to everyone, hugging Gracia and Hughes then head nod to Mustang and left with my guitar.


End file.
